


饼干场景

by MoineauQ



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoineauQ/pseuds/MoineauQ





	饼干场景

“爸！你能不能别吃我的饼干了！”  
17岁的宽一郎听见村上信五在客厅里拆开饼干盒的声音，迅速从自己屋子里冲了出来，试图从他爸嘴里拯救自己最后一盒谷物饼干。当他爸看见火冒三丈的儿子时，以迅雷不及掩耳之势拆开饼干塞进了嘴，美滋滋地嘎巴嘎巴嚼着。  
“吃完了再给你买嘛，这么小气干嘛”  
说罢又扔了一块进嘴。  
“爸我都跟你说了，我在健身！健身啊！这饼干是我唯一能吃的零食了！再说了横山裕不是告诉你不让你吃零食嘛？他明天就回来一看家里饼干都没了还不是要说我没看好你吃饭。求求您老能不能可怜可怜我。”  
宽一郎说话毫不客气一针见血。村上信五也觉得他说的有道理，转了转他滴溜溜的大眼睛。  
“那我再吃最后一块”  
“爸！！！”

村上信五吃完拍拍手，用封口器把饼干包装重新封好塞进盒子里。冲着宽一郎挑挑眉  
“不许告诉你爸”  
宽一郎看着爸爸又扭手捏脚去冰箱里找吃食的背影，思考着家里越来越多的梅子零食。所有症状都与五年前似曾相识，对，七个月之后就有了飞鸟的那一次。  
“爸，你是不是又怀孕了？”  
村上宽一郎望着他爸发出了灵魂拷问。  
“唔…怎么可能呢…儿子等下你去接飞鸟的时候给我带盒蜜瓜吧…这个火腿要是配蜜瓜绝对好吃死了…”  
不用问了，我爸肯定怀了。  
村上·人肉验孕棒·宽一郎摇摇头走出了家门。作为一个成熟立派的alpha，他决定在接妹妹之前把计生用品买回来，以防伤害妹妹幼小的心灵。

而这一切都要从横山裕去俄罗斯出差之前开始说起。

“爸爸，你去俄罗斯会给我带巧克力吗？”  
横山飞鸟坐在沙发上奶声奶气的向冲她索吻的爸爸发问道“我们班同学上次给了我一块，可好吃了”  
“那还用问，爸爸保证完成任务，呐飞鸟快亲我一下嘛”  
横山跪坐在地上，试图从沉醉于动画片的女儿那里分得一点可怜的注意力。小姑娘被横山挡在前面没有办法看电视，只得搂过横山的脸敷衍地亲了一下。横山才不管闺女是不是嫌弃他，哈哈哈哈哈地笑着起了身进了屋。村上信五正在把横山要带的衣服都摊在床上，余光看见横山进来，生怕他往床上倒把衣服全都滚乱。  
“你确定这么多你都要给我带上？”  
“不是怕你没有换洗衣服，一个月呢，还都是正装，压出印子了可怎么穿”  
“寄走？”  
“要不你少穿两套？”  
“那就带少一点吧，到那边再买。”  
村上信五考虑了一下，欣然同意横山裕的决定  
“钱从零花钱里扣”  
随即把衣服重新挂进衣橱里，虽然穿着宽大的家居服，抬手挂起衣服还是回牵起衣服露出腰腹。横山伸了手去摸，村上拍掉他的手  
“别闹我，你行李还没收完呐”  
“我把你也带走吧”横山裕不依不饶，变本加厉地摸上村上紧实的身体。指尖在肚子上画着圈圈煽风点火，村上信五笑着推开横山，叫他自己把洗漱用具收好。心里却对他的alpha窝藏的小心思看的一清二楚。一个月啊，别说是横山裕了，村上信五都觉得时间有点长。“啊爸爸不在好寂寞啊”横山裕每次出差村上信五都会说这句话。家里两个孩子一只猫还有一个村上信五，被横山裕娇惯得习惯了睁眼就有亲吻起床就有早饭。横山不在，连上学都变得如打仗一般手忙脚乱。  
“飞鸟！不准看电视了，过来洗澡睡觉”村上逗了女儿一会儿，捞起小家伙过来洗澡。放在平时村上很愿意听女儿一边玩着鸭子玩具一遍跟他讲今天幼儿园里发生了什么事，但今天显然喂饱自己的alpha更重要，回应女儿也十分敷衍。抱着被浴巾裹得像个粽子一样的飞鸟她的小房间时还故意用脚勾起了坐在地上傻乎乎收拾东西的横山的内裤。横山也不甘示弱反手就要去拉村上的小腿，被村上一个小跳躲了过去。当然飞鸟没看到，她只听见“啪”地一声。好奇地从毛巾里探出了头又被村上信五擦着湿发藏了回去。

既然决定了落了地再买，要带的东西也不是很多了。横山裕收好了箱子，听着旁边房间女儿叽叽喳喳的声音越来越小，抓起本书翻看着等他的omega回来。他知道村上一般都会等女儿睡熟一点再回到两人的卧室来。如果宽一郎那天刚好在用功读书，村上还会顺手煮个夜宵给即将升学的儿子。但宽一郎今天去了同学家一起温书，真是个认真刻苦体贴老父亲的好孩子啊，横山裕这样想着，美滋滋地看起了书。  
没过一会儿，村上信五吊着脚尖回来了，轻轻关上门。“孩子睡了？”横山问道，村上点点头爬上床径直往横山怀里钻。“丫头今天在幼儿园好像玩的不错，还没跟我说完呢就睡着了，看这样刚才电视都是强撑着看的。”横山还剩最后几行字看完，也抽出手来搂住他。村上信五埋在他胸膛里深吸了一口气，开始抱怨“你说你怎么总出差啊？”横山看完了最后几行放下了书。揪着村上两边脸把他从胸前拽了出来，惹得村上直喊疼。“这位小少爷，我打理的可是你家的公司。你还好意思说我。”“那我也可以去嘛”村上信五知道横山心疼自己，毕竟一直养尊处优的自己哪里应付的了商场上的腥风血雨呢？“你把你自己和孩子照顾好就行啦”横山把人捧到跟前强行啾了一口。村上咯咯笑着也去弄横山的脸“亲一下就给我打发了？不行！你多亲我几下！”  
开始只是蜻蜓点水一般的亲吻，逐渐深入了起来。横山裕的手也渐渐从村上信五的后背向下游走，撩起衣服抚上村上的皮肤。指尖划过村上的腰眼，那是他的一个敏感点。每次摸上去村上都不自觉的夹紧屁股随着横山的手指向上挺动。横山发现了这个秘密性事里也格外喜欢吊足omega的胃口，村上也十分配合地在横山怀里嘤咛。睡衣此刻显得格外碍事，横山然后村上举起手然后一把脱掉了上衣。还没等村上彻底摆脱衣服就衔起胸前的红樱舔弄。村上下意识地挺身，反而把乳头送的更深。  
“小点声宝贝…闺女在旁边睡着呢…”  
“…那你倒是…嗯…轻点啊…”  
“那是肯定不行啊…”说罢横山另一只手变本加厉地玩弄着村上左侧的乳头。  
“宝贝…你都不知道…你哺乳期的时候…有多好闻”  
横山揉着村上的小腹，是被自己射得满满然后孕育生命的地方。“鲜美…还多汁…”再往下探点就是村上挺硬的性器，龟头溢出的体液蹭在横山手背上。横山知道村上的后穴早就泥泞不堪，一缩一缩地等待着他的进入。横山拉下村上的睡裤，又把自己也扒了干净。他的性器早就涨的发痛，全身都在叫着插进那个温柔乡，操开他的omega。而横山也确实这么做了，两人的契合度极高。好像村上的穴道就是为横山插进来而生，刚探进一点就吸住了它。omega的淫水留了一屁股，横山没有被阻碍的理由，畅快无阻地在其中操干。村上不敢大声叫喊，只能捂着嘴哼唧。两人喜欢面对面的体位，传统但是村上喜欢看着横山干他的样子。只要想到躺在横山身下的是他，就足够他出现生理反应。但这样也不好，到最后溢出的生理泪水总会糊掉眼眶，只剩一个轮廓在眼前挺动，那种时候村上会哭的更厉害。  
横山今天怕是存了心要他，他明知道能让自己舒服得点在哪儿，偏偏躲了那处磨着。村上只能哭唧唧喊他“yoko…不要这样…”横山顶了一下突起的旁边“不这样吗？”村上摇摇头“不要yoko…旁边…碰碰旁边的地方啊…嗯…”横山笑他没有好好忍耐，却也挺腰操起那处。村上不是发情期，一直操弄敏感的地方容易让他打开生殖腔。横山心疼村上不想让他再生，两个孩子已经让横山心满意足，顺便成为同龄人口中的人生赢家。村上倒是无所谓，有了就生下来，也不是养不起。所以横山一直很注意，发情期的时候保护措施尤其到位，不是发情期的时候也注意着适可而止，如果是横山的精液村上信五的生殖腔多少都吃的下，这可是村上的原话。当然也是高潮到意识迷离之时说的，不过横山从来没有怀疑过它的真实性。可一个月的分离让横山也更想要够村上信五，那可是一个月呢。本能占了上风，横山不准备再克制自己。更加细致地料理起身下的omega，他把软成一滩村上拉起钉在自己身上，顶弄着甬道让他起伏，扶着村上的腰带着他左右摆动。引得村上泄出不少呻吟，尼酱尼酱的叫着，横山哪里还有放过他的理由。高质量的性爱会使omega以为是发情打开生殖腔，这是课本上写的一句题外话。有些alpha一辈子都没遇到这种情况，可能横山的一个孩子就是这样怀上的，现在可能要有第二个了。横山感觉内里又深了些，比穴道更紧些，横山用了用力才顶进去。村上早就射了几次，插进生殖腔的瞬间村上咬住了横山的肩膀。横山很快成了结卡在腔口，稍高于体温的精液射进村上的肚子里。村上不能叫出声，只能咬着横山的肩膀从喉头发出呜咽。横山射了许久才拔出来，操弄的时间太长，拔出来的时候不仅“啵”地一声，穴口还保持着他插进去时的模样，小洞还没合上。村上信五松开了横山的肩膀，在他耳边轻喘。  
“宝贝你这样会想让我再干你一次的”  
“等一下吧…”村上带着横山的手抚上被射的满满的小腹“这里吃不下了…”

 

村上宽一郎抱着飞鸟回家的时候，看见他爸正在往杯子里倒红酒。  
“爸爸，你别激动，听我的把红酒放下。我不想我弟弟妹妹生下来就是个傻的”  
村上信五咂咂舌“哪里来的弟弟妹妹，快把蜜瓜给我，等一下你也过来吃啊”  
村上宽一郎把妹妹放在地上叫她去洗手，然后把一个黑袋子扔到他爸面前，红着脸劝到“去测一下”  
村上扒开袋子看了眼里面的东西，老脸红都不红就要拿出来。  
“爸！！！飞鸟还小啊！！”

村上进了卫生间  
十分钟后

“啧”村上一脸难色地走了出来  
“儿子啊，还是给你爸打个电话吧。问问他啥时候回来，得让他陪我去孕检了”


End file.
